


A Thousand-dollar Kiss

by gAdgEt920



Category: Goons Podcast - Fandom
Genre: M/M, bitch this is fluff, enjoy boys kissing you gaylord, jk I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gAdgEt920/pseuds/gAdgEt920
Summary: POV: You paid 1k dollars to see some gay guys kiss
Relationships: TheDooo/McNasty, mcnasty/thedooo
Kudos: 21





	A Thousand-dollar Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> If you're part of the Goons, pls step away from the fic

Mcnasty was chilling on Dooo's bed as he watched him play the final audio for his cover of Fly me to the moon with Gibson on the stream. He sees the chat going wild as the song plays and to be honest, his heart skipped a beat as he hears Dooo's voice.

"Seeing legs on the back? Oh that's just Mcnasty, he's chilling here at my place for the weekend." Dooo says, Mcnasty raised his leg in a sort of wave as he said hi to the stream. Dooo did have his camera on but it was only showing the portion of his torso. He kind of felt triumphant knowing he's one of the people to see Dooo's beautiful face.

"What? Serenade Mcnasty? Alight, what song?"

"You gay fuck, serenade me with Ascend." He says, Dooo glared at him, but smiled

"Nah, not that, give me something romantic chat..."

The chat had too many requests, but donation popped up with an interesting request.

PLEASE PLAY PUT YOUR HEAD ON MY SHOULDER

"Oh thanks for the 50 bucks, you gave quite a lot my friend, alright I'll play this. You ready babe?"

"You know I am babe."

the term was said jokingly, but Mcnasty had a small smile on his lips, imagining that the term meant more.

As Dooo readied his guitar, he turns his view to Mcnasty, thankfully the camera didn't show his face, just his legs up to his torso like Dooo's.

He strums the guitar, clearing his throat and starts.

"Put your head on my shoulder~"

Mcnasty smiles as Dooo sang, he was serenading him, though it was out of the chat’s request but what the hell, this was the closest thing that he had to being romantic with Dooo. He just focused on his lips, the way he sang the words was so amazing, he could kiss him right now. He would like to kiss him right now.

As the song ends, they smile at each other, Dooo goes back to the stream. “How’s that chat?”

“I think they want us to kiss now…” Mcnasty says, seeing the chat type all the different ways they can tell Dooo to kiss him “One thousand gifted subs and I’ll tongue fuck Dooo.”

The statement made Dooo laugh, “You heard him guys!”

“Hey! Sub to me too!”

“You’re not even live.”

“Shut up Dooo, I have bills, unlike you who sucks off Doobrah’s tits.”

“Oooh no shut up!”

they banter for quite a bit but was disturbed by a notification.

_  
doobrastits420 donated 1000$_  
  
_**"NOW KISS YOU BASTARDS"** _

“Holy shit, 1000-dollar donation! Thank you so much, you should really not spend your money on me!”

Mcnasty chuckles, standing up to the bed, “Well you read the chat.” He says, taking all the courage to tilt Dooo’s chin up and press his lips onto his. When Mcnasty pulled away he sees Dooo’s cheeks flushed pink. He was happy to get a reaction out of him, that was all he needed as he got back to the bed and went back to playing on his phone. 

Dooo turns back to the stream, biting his lip as he reads through the chat. Still a little shocked at what his friend did. A hand went up to touch his lip… He shook his head as he got back to his chat.

“A-alright… you guys got what you wanted, now stop donating a lot of cash! Jesus, save your money!”

Mcnasty smiled, feeling a little triumphant as he looked at Dooo…  
  
Someday he’ll make a move, but for now, he’s just glad to have stolen a kiss from the famous Dooo.

**Author's Note:**

> @smileygene0920 to see some struggle tweets


End file.
